Burger Queen
by WillStoneFlower02
Summary: I'm lonely. I realize I've been like this since I was young. But I don't mind, I think I'm a person that needs to be alone. I need to contemplate my humiliation and my anguish in seclusion. I need to hide under the blankets with moonlight pouring through the window. I need it to be quiet, because quiet means safe. (HinataxSasuke) Modern AU.


I shuffle through my morning routine as quiet as possible. I stealthy lock the door and start my car before swiftly maneuvering through the freeway. I turn the radio on, and a soft hum echoes in my ears. One more day closer to my 18th birthday, one day less I have to deal with living with my dad. I can't wait to move to college, or get a small apartment. A smile tugs on my lips. I've been planning my future for years now. I know exactly where I'm headed and what I want to do. The only thing that's stopping me is high school.

I pull up to the school's parking lot, grab my army green bag and step out. The crisp fall air feels nice against my clammy skin.

I quickly walk to my next class and take the back seat. I hate the five minutes we get to talk in the beginning of class. I'm so shy and quiet, no one even bothers to glance at me. I don't mind though, I've never had many friends.

Okay I've never had a friend. Yes I've talked to people before, but I've never had a true friend. I've only had acquaintances. I open my notebook, grab a pencil, and start to doodle. I have really distinct pale eyes, the kids at recess would call me names. I often got called "Milky" and "Opal" and worst of all, "Freak." As a child, I suffered severe isolation from that one name. I remember one time in second grade; the teacher was still learning our names. She forgot mine and called me "Milky". To this day I have not had a single glass of milk.

I try to hide the memories of my childhood as the lecture begins.

During lunch time, I find myself wandering from table to table, until I finally find an empty one. The cafeteria is so crowded. I'm a sophomore now, I should be able to move through this place much easier! I find a circular table nearest to the corner of the room. I sit down and start to nibble on my ham sandwich. The peace shatters when Karin and her friends sit next to me.

"Hey Freak, this is our table." Karin states while uncomfortably squeezing herself next to me. Freak…that name still stuck through all these years. I slowly stand up. She snorts and motions for Suigetsu to sit down where I was a second ago. I hold my tray and look dumbfounded, now where am I going to sit? While debating my next action, I don't pay attention when Karin "accidentally" whips her tomato sauce over my white pants. I gasp in surprise, not before quickly stammering to the nearest bathroom.

"LOOK AT ALL THE RED STUFF ON HINATA'S PANTS."

I feel all eyes on me as I sloppily exit the cafeteria. I bite my lip and try not to cry, but when one tear escapes, I can't stop. Pretty soon I'm bawling in a bathroom stall. I shakingly attempt to remove the tomato sauce off my pants, but it's just a wasted effort. And if the embarrassing stain on my pants isn't enough, I hear people entering the bathroom.

"Are you sure she's in here?" asks a nasally voice. Karin. I see their feet coming closer to my stall. As pathetic as it seems, I climb on top of the toilet.

"Pretty sure. Get your phones ready!" An eager voice squeaks.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

I know that voice. My breathing starts to quicken. N-Naruto.

"Shut up!" Snaps Karin, "Kiba! Give me a boost!"

Are…Are they going to snatch a picture of me? I bit my lip to keep from crying harder. I'm seriously crying on a toilet covered in tomato sauce. Are they really that cruel? No, not all of them, it's just Karin.

I see the redheads head pop into view. I cover my snotty face with my hands as the flash goes off. I wish I could just disappear. She squeals and jumps off of Kiba. I then hear them rushing out of the bathroom.

I sit there helplessly and force my trembling fingers to take out my phone. She wouldn't dare upload it. I refresh twitter and my breath catches in my throat. There I am, sobbing on a toilet with red stained pants. The caption underneath is to horrible to even say. I choke on my tears and stay in that position until my eyes are red and puffy. After I regain control of my sobs, I look at the picture again. 57 likes and 23 comments! Might as well die of embarrassment. I drown in tears as the rest of lunch progresses.

* * *

I sneakily run towards the locker room, which is thankfully close to the bathroom, and fish through my gym locker in search of my sweatpants. I quickly change into them and rush out to my next class. This day is so awful I wish it would end already.

Naruto takes his seat in front of me and I feel my heart flutter. I've had a crush on him ever since second grade. I can't focus the rest of class because my head is stuck in the clouds. He even asked me for a pencil! A pencil! That's like a marriage proposal in high school. I forget about the accident at lunch and gush over him on my way to work.

Where I work? Burger King. It's a horrible job, but at least no one from school goes here. I put on my apron and plaster a fake smile. I work at the register; I thought it would help me make friends or something, but boy was I wrong. Do you know how rude people can be?

I had to get a job when I was 13, and the only place that hired me was Burger King, so I took the offer. I've been working here ever since. The pay is a little above minimum wage, so it's not that bad. My father won't spare me any money for gas, clothes, or lunch money, so I have to work for it. I can't wait to move out. My father and I have a very…unusual relationship. I think he sometimes forgets I'm alive. He's had a very bad alcohol problem and takes out his anger on me. I avoid him all day by going to school and work, but I still have to head home at the end of the day and cook him a meal. It's pathetic…I'm pathetic.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

I snap back into reality. Standing before me is… S-Sasuke Uchiha?

The most popular boy in school, the son of a multi-millionaire, the school's heart breaker! He's here in Burger King?

"S-sorry." I mumble. "Welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?" I ask with a fake smile.

"I'll have a number four." He states, annoyed.

After a few seconds I give him his order. "That will be-"

"I know." He interrupts and shoves $1.97 in my hands. The coins fall on the floor and I scamper to pick them up. If my boss saw me, he would fire me on the spot! I feel heat creep up my cheeks just thinking about getting fired. I slowly stand up, careful not to spill a coin.

"H-have a nice day." I hate how I sound so weak.

Onyx eyes pierce through mine. "Shut up."

My lip wobbles. He turns around and leaves.

I recollect myself in time to hear the door open. When I see who it is I nearly faint. "K-Karin." I whisper to myself.

"Where is he! I saw his car parked here!" She takes a deep breath. "Eww! It smells like grease and crap! Are you sure he came _here_?!" She shouts into Ino's ear.

They can't see me here! I try to cover my face with my bangs.

"Is that tomato girl?!" Karin screeches like nails against a chalkboard. Ino bursts into a fit of giggles. "It is!"

"H-hello. Welcome to Burger King." My voice slowly dies out. Karin erupts into a fit of obnoxious laughter. "Karin let's get out of here, the stench is getting to my head, plus I'm pretty sure Sasuke's not here." Ino interjects.

My knees feel weak as they loudly exit.

Soon its closing time and I hand in my apron. I start my car and head home.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Father interjects when I'm halfway up the stairs. Darn, I have to be quieter next time.

"I had work." I mumble looking at my feet.

"Where's my dinner you worthless runt?" He demands, "You could at least stop being selfish and cook! Isn't that what women are for?" I muster enough courage to look him in the face.

He's drunk.

"Well? Get your sorry butt of the stairs and be useful for a change."

"I-I have homework." My voice cracks.

"Ya well I have an empty stomach!"

I slowly make my way down the stairs.

"Hurry up!" He shouts. He then flings his empty bottle over my head. I flinch as it shatters against the wall next to me.

"Look at the mess you made! Clean that up!" he slurs before collapsing on the couch.

I pull my greasy hair into a bun and start dinner. I whip up some chicken noodle soup from a can and pour it into a bowl. I then microwave it and call father over. He comes out of the darkly light living room and pulls up a chair. I can only hope it tastes homemade. Father would kill me if he found out it was premade. He freaks out because of serving size and calories. He screams at me that he needs to watch his health. I believe he misunderstood when the doctor was clearly implying his drinking. I wait until he takes his first sip, then slip out and run to my room. I hear father turn on the TV and click through the channels. I hear every sip he takes of his drink, every burp and hic-up. I turn my attention to my textbook, but the fear of him starting a fight still buzzes in my head. At around 10 pm father shuts off the TV and soon I can hear his ridged breaths. My heartbeat slows and I dim my lights. I reposition myself in-between two pillows and continue to study.

* * *

I finish studying at about 11 pm. I take my textbook off my bed and place it on my white side table. I feel safe in my room. I have a small bed with lavender bed sheets, and to the left of that an elegant side table with a (fake)crystal lamp. I have a small desk where I hide my savings. And to tie the room together, a fur rug. The thing I love most about my room is the view. It's a breath-taking view of the city. I often curl up underneath my covers while watching the city life. It's wonderful to observe, but I would never want to take part of it. When I was little, I always imagined myself in the city for girl's night, or maybe a date. I thought that when I grew up I would be super popular. I spent days imagining myself in designer clothes with a group of friends. Now, I can't help but give a small smile to my childhood fantasies. How foolish could I have been to think that I would have any friends?

I throw the covers over my head like I did when I was a child and turn off the lights. I look out my window and the city greets me. I watch a group of girls enter a salon, a mother and her child on an evening walk, two young adults on a date. I sigh. I'm lonely. I realize I've been like this since I was young. But I don't mind, I think I'm a person that needs to be alone. I need to contemplate my humiliation and my anguish in seclusion. I need to hide under the blankets with moonlight pouring through the window. I need it to be quiet, because quiet means safe.

The soft buzz of the alarm clock wakes me up. I lazily grab my towel and head to the shower still half asleep. I lavish my body in sweet smelling soap and cinnamon shampoo. I turn off the water and dry myself off. I then decide to wear a soft purple sweatshirt and black yoga pants. I make sure to pack another pair of pants in my backpack just in case something happens. I dry my hair and tip-toe out of the house. I turn on the radio to the sound of waves crashing on shore. It relaxes me as I drive and munch on my granola bar. A sudden pitter patter taps my windshield. I turn off the radio and listen to the gentle and soft rhythm of the rain.

I run to school from my car not to get wet. I shuffle to my next class and unpack my books. A hand slams on my desk and I flinch. "Umm you let me borrow your pencil yesterday, and I never gave it back to you! Sorry about that."

My heartbeat quickens and I feel heat rising to my cheeks. "T-thank you." I stutter.

Naruto smiles and sits down.

He…he smiled at me! I feel butterflies in my stomach and can't help but smile like a little girl with a crush. Well, I guess I am a little girl with a crush. But that doesn't matter because he smiled at me!

Wait, he also helped take a picture of me in the bathroom stall. I nervously take my phone out and check twitter. I bite my lip as I look at how many likes that hideous picture got. 121 likes! The butterflies in my stomach wither and die. I get a reminder of who I am. I'm Hinata Hyuuga, the freak.

A few classes later and its lunch. The lunch lady drops a cheese burger on my tray and my stomach grumbles. I didn't even realize how hungry I am! I decide I'm going to go to the library today to eat my lunch. Then I can't get embarrassed by Karin and her friends. As I'm exiting the cafeteria, I hear Karin shout my name.

"Hey Hinata, or should I say Burger Queen!" she bursts into a high-pitched laugh.

My cheeks turn bright red as I dart out the door. I don't stop running until I reach the door of the library. I take a seat and try to control my breathing. I half heartily consume my lunch. When the bell rings, I clean up and head to my next class. As I head through the hallways, I hear snickering and laughing. It takes me a while to figure out that they're laughing at me! Near my next class I see Karin with Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke. My heart drops to my stomach. They're the most popular people in the whole school! What do they want with me? "Yo Burger Queen! Where's your hairnet?" Snickers Karin.

"So this is the famous Burger Queen?" asks Kiba.

Their eyes look me up and down. I scurry past them to my next class.

"Freak."

Hot tears threaten to spill, but I won't let them. I sit through the whole class with my overgrown bangs covering my face.

I hastily start my car up while dripping wet from the rain. I lean over and shuffle through my backpack for a hairbrush. Once I'm done brushing my hair, I start the car and drive to work. I have to park in the back because the place is loaded! I haven't seen this many people at Burger King since…well, when I think about it, I haven't ever seen this many people here! I enter through the back door and put on my apron. I plaster a smile on my face as I head out the door and to the cash register. My smile quickly drops. Half the school is here! Before I can even turn around, my boss walks in and glares at me.

I hate my life.

I go to the register and feel all eyes on me.

"Burger Queen!" I hear from almost every direction. I feel my face heat up and I inwardly curse myself. I'm pathetic.

"Oink! Oink! Mooooo!" the voices snicker.

No one is even ordering, they're just laughing at me from a distance. I feel tears prick at my eyes. Several phones are taking pictures and recording me. The air around me becomes heavy and I quicken my breaths. My clammy hands shoot to my face as I try to hide myself from this disaster. I want to melt into a puddle of shame and disappear. And then the worst thing that's ever happened to me happens.  
Karin walks up to me and dumps a glass of milk on my head. "Oh whoops!"

That's it. The tears trickle down my face and I force my weak legs to run out the back door.

"There's no use crying over spilled milk!" I hear her laugh behind me.

I fling open the back door and crash into someone. I fall and scrap my knees. Blood oozes off my knees as I hold them close to my chest and burrow my head in them. Why me? Why does she always to this to me? The rain pours down on my and mixes with my salty tears. My long, untamable hair is soaking wet, but I don't care. I want it to be 2003. I want to come home from elementary school and grab a chocolate chip cookie and watch that's so raven and not worry about what people think of me.

"You okay?" asks a playful voice.

I look up. Onyx eyes meet pale eyes.

"Ya." I say, voice sounding more confident than I'm feeling. I quickly get up and brush past Sasuke.

"Umm, I could take your shift? If you gave me your apron and all..?"

My eyes widen. Why is he doing this? Surely there has to be some selfish reasoning right?  
He extends his hand and I feel like I have to give him my apron, so I do.

I watch him smoothly put it on. He realizes I've been staring and gives me a goofy grin. "What?" he asks.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" The rain pours down harder.

He avoids my question and enters the back door. I stand there like a stupid idiot in the cold pouring rain, waiting for something to happen. But it never does.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first story, so please tell me how I did :) Also, any suggestions of what I should do will help tons!


End file.
